Locked in the Bathroom
by Revpreg
Summary: Joey thought it was just going to be a normal trip to the bathroom, but he never suspected what would be waiting for him on the other side of the stall...


I love puppyshipping and I keep seeing everyone write those Joey-and-Kaiba-stuck-in-the-bathroom fics, but I've never really been satisfied by them. So I thought I'd have a go at it!

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh blahblahblah don't sue me.

* * *

><p>Joey was taking a crap. It was taking him a long time. That's what he gets for having such a fiber rich diet! When he was finished, he wiped and flushed. He felt a lot better. Because he's such a prankster, he decided to leave the door locked and crawl out under it. He got stuck for a second because he left his butt sticking up in the air but then he got out. When he stood up, Seto Kaiba was standing there with a scowl on his face, but he said nothing and kept washing his hands. Joey originally had not planned on washing his hands but he thought Kaiba would tell the whole school that he did not wash his hands and everyone would think he was gross, so Joey punched the hot water and got his hands wet, then wiped them on the back of his jeans. He walked to the door and pulled, but it wouldn't budge... He was locked in the bathroom! He began to panic. He'd have to stay in the bathroom forever!<p>

"But I'm still a virgin!" he screamed. "I'm not ready to die! I'm gonna be trapped in here forever!"

Just then, his tummy began to grumble.

"And I'll starve!"

He looked over at Kaiba who was still washing his hands.

"We need to have sex, Kaiba!" Joey said urgently.

"Naughty Girl" began playing through the wall, probably from another student's stereo, as Kaiba walked up to him all sexy-like. Joey's heart began to pound. Then Kaiba kicked him in the stomach and he crumpled to the floor. Joey glared up at the brunet CEO with the icy blue eyes.

"What the fuc-"

Kaiba kicked Joey in the face and the blond boy fell on his back. Kaiba dropped to his hands and knees and began to crawl like a sexy cat quite sexily. He pinned Joey's arms to the floor and Joey looked dumbfounded up into the brown-haired company president's intense blue eyes.

"Are you really gonna-"

Their lips met in a spark of glorious adolescent passion. As if responding to their overwhelming passion, the sink exploded and showered the two boys in droplets of water reminiscent of the liquid love that would soon be spouting from the boys' own faucets. Kaiba pulled back and looked down at Joey who had started to look like a wet dog.

"You're wet."

His large hand descended and ripped Joey's shirt right off and tossed it behind him, leaving Joey in just his school jacket.

"Whoa moneybags, watch the threads!"

Joey then removed his own jacket and reached down to remove his trousers, but Kaiba's giant man hand swooped down and smacked his hands away. Kaiba gave a manly grunt and lowered his head to Joey's crotch and unbuttoned his trousers with his mouth like a boss, because he is a boss. He clenched his teeth over Joey's zipper and pulled it down slowly, causing the blond boy to gas and become noticeably excited. Joey felt the spreading puddle of water reach his butt, the cold wetness feeling awkward and uncomfortable."My back is getting soaked!" he whined.

Kaiba grasped Joey by the hips and quickly flipped them both, a surprised Joey then straddling the taller boy's waist. Then they captured each other's lips in a hot kiss that battled the coolness of the water. Without breaking the liplock, Kaiba maneuvered his way out of his school jacket, revealing the white shirt underneath that clung to his lithe body. Joey looked down at the sopping wet form and salivated. He pushed up Kaiba's shirt and gave kisses around his belly button. He kissed a hot trail up to Kaiba's nipples. When he reached them, Kaiba let out a masculine grunt of approval. Joey's hands tightly gripped Kaiba's thighs as Kaiba bucked upward.

"Do you want me as much as I want you?" Joey breathlessly asked.

With that Kaiba reached into Joey's pants and pulled out his love staff. Joey gave a pitiful moan. Taking that as encouragement, Kaiba pulled down the blond's pants. Joey slipped his pants the rest of the way off and hovered on full display over Kaiba. Kaiba eyed him hungrily and with a self-satisfied smirk, began to stroke Joey's hard cock. Joey gasped and grabbed Kaiba's hands, stopping his tantalizing movements.

"Get naked for me," Joey commanded.

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow but complied. He reached behind his head and grabbed the collar of his shirt, tugging it off in one fluid movement. The chocolate-haired, blue-eyed entrepreneur sat up suddenly, knocking the other boy to the floor with a splash. A surprised Joey stared as Kaiba stood and slowly stripped his dripped trousers off. Joey watched as a bead of water trickled its way own Kaiba's chiseled chest. Suddenly, Joey got up and pushed the CEO against the wall. The ruffian pulled off Kaiba's blue boxer briefs, revealing his XY Dragon Cannon, standing in attack mode and ready for battle. Joey couldn't help but stare. He grabbed Kaiba by the shoulders and turned that fucker around, pressing him into the wall. He began rubbing his yogurt slinger all up against Kaiba's sweet ass.

"Do you know who I've always thought you looked like?" Joey whispered huskily.

Kaiba looked questioningly over his shoulder and wiggled his bum curiously.

"_Justin Bieber._"

With that, Joey slipped is 100% all-beef thermometer into Kaiba's piping hot love cave, causing Kaiba to cry out "Baby, baby, baby, ohh!"

"Oh yeah, talk dirty to me!" Joey roared as he pumped his jizz cannon in and out of Kaiba's hole.

Kaiba's knees buckled under the force of Joey's mammoth mound of manlihood. The boys crumpled to the floor, sending a small wave through the growing puddle on the floor. Without missing a beat, Kaiba raised up on his hands and knees and Joey immediately entered him, riding him like a particularly suicidal cowboy on a raging bull. Kaiba grunted with a low "_unf unf unf_" as Joey loudly professed his enjoyment. Kaiba reached back and grabbed one of Joey's hands from his hip, bringing it to his front and wrapping it firmly around his bitch stick. Joey pumped his penis like a piston in time to his furious thrusts.

Kaiba was so overwhelmed by the tremendous pleasure that he came buckets. It dripped down into the water, creating a murky puddle.

"I-I-I think I'm-" Joey cut himself off with a rapturous scream as he came hard, his massive cumload filling Kaiba's cavern and spilling out, mixing with Kaiba's to create a swirling sea of sperm.

Joey sat back as Kaiba rolled over and used the water to wash the rest of Joey's cock juice off his behind. He then stood and gathered his drenched clothes, slipping them back on despite their state. Joey followed suit, tugging his soaked trousers on with some difficulty. Before Joey could finish redressing, Kaiba walked past him to the door, pushing it open and leaving without a word. Joey couldn't do anything but stare stupidly at the door as it closed, the sound of Kaiba's sloshing footsteps fading down the hall.

* * *

><p>So tell me what you think! I worked real hard on it so please go easy on me. R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
